Learning Love
by BlueBubble15
Summary: a mysterious creature took Elena's oul and possesed her body. Now all the tamers are trying to get it back. While one sorts out his feelings.- Sorry feeling lazy - BlueBubble
1. Despair

Noir-BLUE:

First MA Fic, sorry for errors. And I recommend asking bleedman to do the new comic book.

"Thou cannot hurt thee, thee's body is the body of thou's beloved" 'Elena' said in a robotic voice wearing a purple jumpsuit with blue lines, having her hair down.

"Don't you use Elena's body, you cowardly monsters" I shouted holding my bleeding right arm. Me and the others tried to save her but failed, MISERABLY. Now everyone's injured, bleeding or unconscious.

How did this Happen?

It all started in a bright morning. Me and Elena were at the park playing.

"That's not fair Zick, you know you're taller than me" Elena said and pouted. Playing pick-a-apple wasn't the best game to her.

"Elena, you're acting like a brat" I said walking to the bench where she was sitting.

"Yes, Thou is not fair" a voice in the wind said and suddenly a vampire-like creature appeared beside Elena. I used my voice Dom but didn't work as the creature leaned in and whispered to Elena then both of them disappeared.

My heart pounded and I ran to the armory to ask what my opponent was. But nobody knew what it was.

Three days later at the ancient armory, Elena appeared to everyone.

"Greetings, Horrible tamers" she said. WAIT. Why is my heart pounding and my face burning? Was it because of her clothes? A purple-blue jumpsuit! She wasn't wearing that when she disappeared.

"Elena, I'm glad you're safe" Mom said coming closer but when Elena glared at her, she took a step back.

"Thou's rank is inaudible to thy's, Pathetic Keeper" She said making mom furious. Who wouldn't be, she was the one who gave her the ability to see monsters and now she's back talking her.

"Elena, what's wrong with you?" I asked and when she glared at me, her eyes were different. They weren't the eyes of the Elena I know, they were full of rage and hatred along with disgust.

"Enough with the distractions, thy have come here to say 'Thy's race shall always win. Despair and suffering are the remnants of the torn disgusting race called tamers'" She said and then disappeared leaving blue petal roses burning in black fire.

"Was that really Elena?" Lay said looking at the place where Elena was as the burning petal roses fell. And when one came to me, the petal turned into white and the fire became light.

Done Read and review please.


	2. End?

Noir-BLUE:

Arggggg woke up in a really bad mood.

'What's this feeling inside my chest? Why was my cheeks burning' Zick taught sitting on a chair in the ancient armory where his 'best friend' insulted his mother and the name 'tamers'. As he was thinking, hiding behind a roof tent (u know the ones they put on RV's when they're camping), Lay, Teddy, and Bobby hid.

"Okay operation, K.N.O.W is now operating" Lay said then came out of hiding to talk to Zick.

"Hey Zick, what's wrong" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad said that we'll have to tell Elena's parents about the situation and said 'You know what to do' when I asked 'what can I do'" Zick said breathlessly then inhaled.

While they were talking, Teddy and Bobby ran to one of the hundred rooms of the armory.

'_**Who should dress up as Elena, Lay?**_'Bobby telepathically asked Lay while she was talking to Zick.

'_**You Bobby, You can just wear high shoes**_' Lay answered back.

Bobby sighed and told Teddy the reply and he just laughed. And then Teddy took out a sack out of a shelf and pulled out a orange wig, a pink sleeveless shirt (a 2 inch above the belly button), a thin stripped black-green sleeve shirt, a Brown-ish skirt, a green-pink long stocking (the one just below the skirt) and a brown boots (short on the outside, long on the inside).

"Hi Zick" 'Elena' said waving in front of Zick. He looked up and disappointment filled his eyes.

"Teddy, Lay, Bobby! Stop impersonating Elena" He yelled and walked off.

-At the Barrymore household, Ezekiel Zick's room-

"They understand nothing" he mumbled lying on his bed. He closed his eyes and saw memories of Elena flashing. He smiled seeing the memories 'Camping', 'Waking', 'Eating', and then….'Bathing'. He blushed at the sight of that memory which only happened two years ago.

-Flashback-

'Camping'

They were camping. Just the two of them (Monsters excluded). Him setting the fire place, her putting up the tent (Only One).

'Waking'

They fell asleep in the same tent. He woke up first and when he looked around, he panicked. Elena was hugging him and he was hugging her. He woke her up, and when he did her eyes were puffy, she looked innocent.

'Eating'

They had managed to gather berries and mushrooms. They were about to eat it but suddenly Zick's backpack started to shake (Guess who?). And then Bombo came out and ate everything so Elena made him get more but he ate them too. So Elena and Zick had to get food for them.

'Bathing'

Elena and Zick had split up to find water that they could use to drink or boil. Elena and Bombo went to the east and Zick went north. But he got lost and found that Elena took some water and began to bathe where she took the water. He blushed though only saw Elena's back.

-End-

Suddenly he saw blue burning rose petals enter his room. He's eyes widen as his best friend appear in front of him in the same clothes as she wore before.

"Thy's race shall vanish now" she said and the ground shook. His parents ran up to his room and barged in, seeing that he is safe. And she disappeared leaving the burning petals. As one petal touched the tamer it turned into white and became light.

The ground under their feet opened and they feel into it. When they opened their eyes, their surroundings were black and red with blue flames and the other tamers.

End


	3. History

**Noir-Blue:**

**Ahhhhh making MA fic **

"What is this place" Lay said standing up just like every other tamer there. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of everyone.

"This is 'Inferno da la` morte', the place where the Phantom Knight and his family lived" 'Elena' said in the hologram.

"The Phantom Knight?" Bobby said half asking then looked at their teachers.

~~~~~~IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS THERE'S ALWAYS A QUESTION! TIME!~~~~~~~~~~

"Phantom Knight, real name Giovanni Chritian. Is said to be a human who had the ability to eat monsters and to withstand any temperature. At the age of 17, Giovanni was over shadowed by dark phantoms he ate but he over powered them, leaving him with an eternal scar, the form of a dark shadow.

He fell in love with a human who loved him back though he looked like a phantom. Giovanni went into war at the age of 28, died on the third day. Wife went to the war afterwards and was killed.

Now both of them are dark phantoms and had children. But all mysteriously disappeared.

"Mysterious or Murderous" 'Elena' said looking straight at them.

"What are you talking about?" their teacher, Dan asked.

"I am the Knight's only daughter Elisabetta Chritian-Knight, the only survivor of the Knight family" Elena said in a threatening voice.

"Eh? What are you talking about spit-face?" Teddy asked insultingly.

"I meant that I'm the only one who survived the Tamers' massacre to my family" Elena (Elisabetta) repeated. "Stupido" she mumbled but everyone heard.

Teddy grew red with anger. " Then what are you doing inside Elena's body?" Zick asked then Teddy shot Dom energy at her.

"Teddy no" Zick yelled and reflected the Dom with his. Teddy's eyes grew wide with confusion and anger.

"Because of that" Elena said that made the tamers confused.

"What are you saying? What does what mean?" Lay asked in frustration as Teddy attacked Zick.

"As two hundred years of waiting, looking for a host body that is the weak spot of the tamers, this girl was born" Elena referred to herself.

"We-weak spot?" all of the tamers said wide eyed.

"Yes a weak spot. This girl easily made an impression on the half breed, Zick and was enabled to see everything. I have been watching her ever since" Elena said.

"So in other words" Bonny said not continuing his sentence glance at Zick who was holding his hand on his eye.

"I was the weak point of the tamers" he said and looked at the hologram of his best friend.

Elena smirked and the hologram disappeared then a white rose petal with light came to Zick.

WAHOOOOOO THE END


	4. Explain

Noir-BLUE:

HAAA AM I coming on TOO STRONG?

It has been six weeks after that happen and every time Elena appears then disappears; a white lighted rose petal falls on Zick.

"I got it" Zob shouted making his tent for the first time using unburned sticks and strong leaves.

"Finally" Greta said smiling while cooking their dinner with Johanna.

"Zick are you coming?" Lay asked along with Bobby and Teddy.

"Mm yeah" Zick said looking sad for the tenth time.

Dinner was again quite for the past weeks. "Zick I've been thinking lately….." Teddy started. "Listen to him Zick because everyone knows that he rarely does that" Bobby whispered to Zick. "Why do those lit white rose petals only fall on you?" Teddy finished his sentence after he drank some soup of his dinner and left.

"I don't know" Zick said going back to depression.

"Put the pieces together and answer the puzzle, Zick" Suddenly a lit white rose petal fell on him but its owner did not appear.

"Put the pieces together?" Zick said like he was hypnotized which was heard by all. 'Answer the puzzle?' he thought 'but what puzzle?'

"Zick look out" Zob shouted as he blasted more of his Dom energy. Zick didn't realize that creatures came out and attacked. When he got hold of reality he was attacked and was badly injured.

~~In Zick's coma~~

"Where is this" Zick said walking the swamp like surrounding. Looking around the area, he found a dry place where a statue stood.

"Hm?" He said reading the writings on the statue.

'Here lies the Chritian-Knight family.

Giovanni, Marieliza, Antonio, Francisco, Santino, and Commrade Knight'

'Giovanni Chritian Knight- 1328-1356/1356-1743

Marieliza Chritian Knight- 1340-1368/1368- 1743

Antonio Chritian Knight- 1506-1743

Francisco Chritian Knight- 1526-1743

Santino Chritian Knight- 16800-1743

Commrade Chritian Knight- 1710-1743'

"Huh, where's Elisabbeta's name? She said she was the only daughter of the Phantom Knight" Zick said to himself.

"It is because she was a human while her siblings were ghosts" the three that stood behind the tomb said.

"Wha-wha-what a ta-talking tre-tree" Zick said afraid and shaking.

"Don't be afraid child, I was animated by your friend" the tree said and showed a ball crate where Elena soul sat.

"Elena" Zick said in disbelief. Then suddenly her soul whirled around and formed an almost body and came to the side where Zick was.

"Zick you came" she said looking happy and she came out of the crate.

"Elena" he said and hug her now human but not her body form.

"Zick , you can't stay for long" she said after their embrace.

"But why" he said looking confused.

"Child, she has sent you here for a purpose" the tree said moving a branch to them to sit on like a bench.

"Right I sent you here because of what you saw" she explained.

"What the tree? Your crate? Or the statue?" he asked.

"The statue" she said and was replied by an 'Oh'. "Elisa was an only human child. Her ghost brothers was kind to her but her parents weren't." she continued getting a sad face from Zick. "But when her family was attached, her parents hid her" she was half done. "When it was all over, she saw that it was the tamers who did it and attached them but due to self defense she was blasted by Dom energy" She sighed. " And for two hundred years of being a ghost she found" she almost finished but everything started to fade.

"Elena no" Zick said as she vanished and he snapped back to reality.

~~END OF COMA~~

"Zick you okay?" his father asked.

"Uhm yeah just a nightmare" he said sitting up.

"Was it about Elena?"

"Yeah"

END


End file.
